Failed Date
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Niatnya ingin berduaan dengan Reiko, tapi gagal karena suatu hal. Apakah itu? Berdasarkan komik strip scene KagaRei buatan teman FB saya. Maafkan kalau garing dan OOC parah. Hope you like it! Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kagami Taiga x Hino Reiko (OC)

Warning: ada OC, OOC parah, jalan cerita aneh, garing, tak sesuai EYD dsb

Summary: Niatnya ingin berduaan dengan Reiko, tapi gagal karena suatu hal. Apakah itu? Berdasarkan komik strip scene KagaRei buatan teman FB saya. Maafkan kalau garing dan OOC parah. Hope you like it! Mind to RnR?

 **-Failed Date-**

Kagami berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kuil Kanda – dimana teman masa kecilnya, Reiko bekerja di sana. Kuil itu begitu sepi. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Angin musim semi bertiup pelan, menghembuskan surai merah kehitamannya.

" _Tadaima_."

Suara merdu yang menenangkan itu mengalun di telinga pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata suara feminim itu berasal dari Reiko – yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Kedua tangannya menenteng sebuah tas coklat.

"Yo, _okaeri_ , Reiko," balas Kagami sambil tersenyum.

Wajah jelita Reiko memunculkan semburat merah begitu Kagami menyapanya. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, sedang apa lelaki itu di depan kuilnya? Ada apa gerangan? Bukannya hari ini dia ada jadwal latihan basket?

"Ta-Taiga ... kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya gugup sekaligus heran. "Bukannya hari ini kamu ada latihan?"

Wajah Kagami memunculkan semburat merah. Bibirnya bergetar. Seakan-akan kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang di hadapannya ini. Tangan kanannya mulai menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Kepalanya menunduk karena dia tak ingin Reiko melihatnya.

"Taiga?"

"O-oh! I-itu ..." ucap Kagami terbata-bata. "A-aku izin hari ini. Biar bisa ..."

"Bisa apa?"

"Biar bisa ketemu sama kamu, Reiko."

Deg!

Jantung Reiko berdebar keras. _Manik hazelnut_ -nya membulat sempurna seperti bola basket. Pipinya semakin memerah. Dia tak menyangka teman masa kecilnya yang dia sukai akan mengatakan itu. Apakah ini pertanda ... kencan?

Reiko semakin gugup tapi senang juga. Terlihat jelas tubuhnya gemetaran serta senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Taiga ..." Reiko menatap wajah pemuda 20 cm lebih tinggi darinya ini. Kagami hanya membalas menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Sepertinya keadaan di kuil itu semakin bertambah romantis karena ada dua insan sedang berduaan di sana sampai –

"Kagami- _kun_."

– ada suara yang mengganggu pasangan muda itu.

"Uwaaaah!" Kagami melonjak kaget dan menoleh dengan mata melotot. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek sedang berdiri di antara mereka berdua. Orang itu adalah ...

"Kuroko _teme_! Sejak kapan kamu di sini?!" tanyanya geram. Alisnya menajam dan matanya menatap marah pada lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Ternyata dia Kuroko, bayangannya. 'Tch, berani-beraninya dia mengganggu waktu berduaanku dengan Reiko- _chan_!' pikirnya kesal.

Reiko juga terkejut tapi dia tetap tenang. Dia menatap Kuroko heran. Bagaimana orang ini bisa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa dia sadari? "Kuroko! Aku tidak sadar ada kamu di sana. Kamu mengejutkanku ..." tuturnya sambil mengelus dada.

" _Sumimasen._ Aku sudah di sini dari tadi. Mengikuti Kagami- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko datar.

Emosi Kagami semakin meninggi. "Kalau begitu ngomong kek! Apa kek! Bikin orang kaget saja, tahu!" erangnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memecahkan kepala cowok bermuka triplek itu. Namun Reiko segera menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Taiga ..." ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya, mencegah Kagami yang sedang emosi. Kalau sudah begini, Kagami tidak bisa apa-apa selain berdiri di tempat. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke Kuroko. "Kenapa kamu mengikuti Taiga, Kuroko? Apa dia dipanggil oleh Aida- _senpai_?"

"Iya." Kuroko mengangguk. "Bahkan pelatih sudah pemanasan."

"Pemanasan?" Dahi Reiko mengernyit. 'Apa maksudnya?' pikirnya. "Hmm ... untuk ikut latihan bersama yang lain kah?"

"Bukan, Hino-san." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk menghajar Kagami- _kun_ karena bolos," jawabnya kalem. Tetapi orang yang merasa namanya disebut – langsung _shock_ seketika.

'Gawat! Celaka dua belas aku!' batin Kagami panik. 'Pa-padahal aku 'kan sudah minta izin! Kenapa?! Maksudku, aku hari ini mau berduaan dengan Reiko- _chan_ sebentar! Terus balik lagi ke gym ...'

OK, fix ... dalam sekejap dua detik pandangan Kagami berubah. Gym SMA Seirin sudah menjadi neraka dengan iblis yang siap meremukkan tubuhnya.

Kagami hanya bisa berpaling pada Reiko dengan tampang bodoh. Sedangkan Reiko sendiri menatap tajam pemuda itu sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Astaga, Taiga! Bolos latihan 'kan tidak baik," tegurnya. "Kamu ini bagaimana? Seharusnya kamu latihan hari ini. Kukira kamu sudah izin sama Aida- _senpai._ Ternyata kamu tadi berbohong padaku!"

"TIDAK! Itu benar!" bantah Kagami membela diri. "Kata Izuki- _senpai_ , aku boleh izin hari ini! Jadi ..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu kembali ke gym bersama Kuroko, Taiga. Kalau sudah waktunya latihan, lakukan! Jangan kamu seenaknya menyepelekannya gara-gara kamu ingin bersama denganku," sela Reiko tegas. Dia lalu berbalik sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pintu gerbang. "Semoga _Kami-sama*_ melindungimu dari amukan Aida- _senpai_ ."

"Tidak! Tidak! Reiko! Tolong dengarkan a-" ucapannya terhenti ketika gadis itu hanya memunggungi Kagami tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang disertai dengan pintu tertutup.

Blam!

Pemuda merah marun itu hanya bisa pundung di tempat. Gara-gara Kuroko yang merusak momen kebersamaannya dengan Reiko, begini jadinya. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar Kagami yang sekarang sudah seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup.

'Pasti Kagami- _kun_ dikerjain sama Izuki- _senpai,_ ' pikir Kuroko. 'Mudah sekali kamu percaya dengan perkataan orang.'

"Kurokooooo! Gimana ini?!" keluh Kagami panik. Kebayang dirinya akan disiksa habis-habisan oleh _Kantoku_ begitu kembali ke gym.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Kagami- _kun_. Kata-kata Izuki-senpai kamu percayain," kata Kuroko. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Kagami. "Semoga berhasil."

" _Urusee*_! Ini semua karena kau, _teme_!"

* * *

Sementara di gym SMA Seirin ...

Suasana lapangan basket _indoor_ di gym tersebut berubah menjadi aura gelap. Disebabkan karena pelatih manis tapi mengerikan itu. Dia yang sudah setengah mati menunggu _Ace_ Seirin kembali ke gym agar bisa membanting lelaki berambut _spiky_ itu.

"Kemana si Bakagami? Sudah 30 menit belum balik juga, hm?" katanya sembari tersenyum ala Medusa. "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin meninju wajah sok premannya itu."

"Te-tenanglah, Riko- _nee-chan_. Kagami- _san_ sebentar lagi bakal balik bersama Kuroko- _san_. Bersabarlah ..." ucap Rizuki lembut, si _manager_ yang berusaha menenangkan kemarahan pelatih yang mau keluar dalam waktu dekat ini. Ibarat bom waktu yang siap meledak dalam 5 detik lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar, Rizuki- _chan!_ Apa kau mau membuang-buang waktu latihan ini, hah?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu ..." Rizuki merinding ketakutan ketika gadis berambut coklat itu mendelik ke arahnya.

Sedangkan para anggota klub basket cowok hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat Rizuki yang masih menenangkan _Kantoku_. Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain pemanasan untuk latihan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia masih saja melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?" gerutu Hyuuga. "Ini semua karena kau, Izuki! Seenaknya saja dia mengizinkan _kouhai-_ nya cuma buat ketemuan sama cewek! "

"Hah? Apa? Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa," tandas Izuki. "Kagami kok yang bertanya padaku. Bukan aku. Eh, _kitakore_!"

"Oi, _damare_! _Ttaku_ *, ini orang masih saja melawak garing!"

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga Riko tidak melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada Kagami," kata Kiyoshi.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka hanya bisa berharap Kagami bisa keluar dari gym dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

*note:

 _Kami-sama : Dewa/Tuhan dalam bahasa Jepang._

 _Urusee : bahasa informal dari "urusai", yang artinya berisik._

 _Ttaku : bahasa informal dari "mattaku", yang artinya astaga._

End

Hai, hai semuanya~! Apa kabar? Aku akhirnya publish fanfict-ku kembali setelah selesai PPL. Hehe. Ahh, finally I'm free! /plak XD

Gimana ceritanya? BTW, cerita ini sebenarnya murni bukan ide saya. Ini aslinya ide temen FB-ku yang membuat komik strip dengan app Gacha Studio. Aku? Aku hanya me-request dia cerita pake karakter Kurobas dan OC-ku. Terus aku membuatnya dalam bentuk FF ...

Nah, kurasa itu saja. Semoga kalian terhibur. Sampai jumpa~! Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review kalau kalian mau. Thank you~!


End file.
